Dare you to move
by Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn
Summary: sequel to my other songfic on my other account titled im only me when im with you hope you guys like it especially those who read the first songfic.


ok you have to read im only me when im with you to read this its on my other account cookie-pocky-strawberry-love and thn you can read this and if youre interested on how they meet mori an my oc whose based on my cuzin- love ya kiki!-then you can read her story on my pther account its titled loves choice and theres a poll for that story too on the other account lol everythings on my other account srry read and review!

i do not own ouran or the song!

* * *

><p><strong>Dare you to move by Switch foot<strong>

_A year later_

I know present Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka you may kiss your bride. As we kissed and everyone started clapping I knew well hoped that my life with Mori would be great and full of happiness now on our way to the reception with my new husband.

-**Welcome to the planet. Welcome to existence. Everyone's here. Everyone's here. Everybody's watching you now. Everybody waits for you now. What happens next? What happens next? I dare you to move. I dare you to move. I dare you to lift yourself up the floor. I dare you to move. Like today never happened before.—**

"Ok Mrs. Morinozuka it's a boy now one more push and we'll get the other baby out. Push"

–one push screaming hand squeezing 4 minutes later- "And it's a girl. Congratulations Mrs. Morinozuka! Now you can-"

*Bang* "Where are the babies? Where are my grandchildren?"

"Never mind Mrs. Morinozuka I thought you would have some peace and quiet for some rest. Mrs. Suoh please lower your voice I don't think you should visit now" said my doctor Ian.

"It's ok Ian let them all in" I said.

"Alright Mrs. Morinozuka" he said and left.

Right now I was on the bed in my room we decided a natural birth at home so we prepared everything. I was holding my little girl and Takashi was holding our little boy if it wasn't obvious they were twins the boy being the oldest. I was used to Tamaki calling them his grandchildren we were practically all a family anyways. Haruhi came in next holding Maricella on her hip, the twins walking in with Sakura and Kazumi their girlfriends, Huni came in with Suki (my sister), and lastly Kyoya came in with his girlfriend Misaki.

"Aww my grandchildren are so cute!" Tamaki said Haruhi pulled his ear.

"Ow"

"Tamaki leave them alone we should let her rest… they're so cute Kitamii" Haruhi finished.

"Thanks Haru-chan. What do you think Maricella?" I asked the three year old girl.

"Daddy funny! Babies names" she said.

"Hmm names? Umm we'll Takashi what do you think? For the little girl first?" I asked my husband who was sitting next to me on our bed.

"Xiomara?" he said. "Wow. Did you look for baby names already without my knowing?" I questioned, he nodded but I could see the hint of blush.

"Xiomara hmm, it's nice I want her to have a middle name. Umm?"

"What about Elise?" Tamaki asked taking a tired Maricella from Haruhi.

"Elise… Xiomara Elise Morinozuka… I love it" I said.

Suki spoke "What about my nephew? He needs a name" She looked over to my little baby boy.

"There was this name…" said Hikaru.

"That we heard in America" said Kaoru.

" When we were helping the girl's fashion show, what was it called again?" they finished in unison.

"Evan?" Sakura and Kazumi said in unison.

"Yeah!" they screamed at the same time, everyone shushed them.

"Evan Morinozuka… What do you think Takashi? I asked, he thought it over.

"I like it" he finally said.

"Me too Evan Morinozuka and Xiomara Elise Morinozuka."

We all watched as they opened their eyes blinked looked around gave a little smile and we all smiled.

"Well we need to let you rest Kitamii. Congrats" said Kyoya.

"Congrats Kitamii hope you get better" said Misaki.

They left soon after Haruhi pulled Tamaki out of the room and the twins dragged Sakura and Kazumi out after they said Congrats and that they promise to bring a lot of clothes for the twins. Oh joy-hint of sarcasm- Huni and Suki left after giving their Congrats and kissing the twins on the forehead and cheeks, and giving Takashi and me a kiss on the cheek and a hug then we were alone.

I said "Welcome to the planet Evan and Xiomara Elise Morinozuka." Mori put an arm around my shoulder and we watched as our children moved to find a comfortable spot and then go to sleep.

**-Welcome to the fall out. Welcome to resistance. The tension is here. (x2) Between who you are and who you can be. Between how it is and how it should be. I dare you to move. I dare you to move. I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor. I dare you to move. I dare you to move. Like today never happened before. Maybe redemption has stories to tell. Maybe forgiveness is right were you feel. Where can you run to escape from yourself? Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go? Salvation is here. I dare you to move. I dare you to move. I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor. I dare you to move. I dare you to move.—**

_9 years later_

"Mom!" screamed an 8 year old girl.

She had green eyes like her mother and black straight hair like her fathers' that fell to her waist.

"Yeah Xioy?" I asked her.

"Ok first I really don't like that nickname and you know it mom! Second there's this boy in school who tells me I can't be myself in the real world I have to pretend to be someone else but I like me! Then he starts telling me how I should do things. I don't know what to do!"

Where do 8 year olds come up with things like this man!

"Ok first I will ALWAYS keep calling you Xioy ok. Second no one can tell you who you have to be and they also can't tell you what to do. You're Xiomara Elise Morinozuka a pretty girl who has a great personality trust me you're fine who you are ok?"

She looked up at me "Really?" she asked.

"Yep!" I told her .."Besides" I continued "You have a great laugh"

"No I don't!" She said as she looked away.

"I beg to differ" I mumbled as I grabbed her and started tickling her, she was laughing and screaming "Mom! Stop!"

and then Evan barged in "I wanna get tickled!" he said.

"Oh you do?" I stood up grabbed him put him on the bed and started ticking him. Xioy went and put on the radio and Love like Woe by Ready Set playing she cranked the volume and we started dancing around the room. I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and I looked back to find Takashi

"Hey babe" we kissed and we heard the kids say

"Eww please don't do that!" we glanced at each other shared an evil smirk looked at the kids quickly grabbed them before they got away went over to the bed and started tickling them. After a few hours, when we relaxed it was 9:30 which was curfew for the kids after a few grumbles we got them to bed. As I washed my mouth and went straight to bed Mori put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I love you" he said into my ear, his breath warm tickling my ear.

"I love you too" After we kissed, we fell asleep hopefully the kids will forget the and only have memories of the good.

_1 year later_

"Takashi?"

"Ah?" he said.

"I'm pregnant"

"WHAT!" Hmm that went better than I imagined.

**-Like today never happened. Today never happened before.—**

* * *

><p>and let me know your thoughts please i hope you liked it any questions please leave in a review or pm me ill try to update loves choice soon!<p>

_**ciao**_

_**sakura**_


End file.
